


Behind the Couch is the Perfect Place for Naps (and fooling around)

by roxashighwind



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls get a little distracted when they're supposed to be getting prepared to go out for the day as a family/band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Couch is the Perfect Place for Naps (and fooling around)

**Author's Note:**

> Totes posting this here instead of at my tumblr because no shame. I have no shame and I will not let myself freak out over writing AU RPF. 
> 
> For [Kit](http://ratliff.co.vu/) because she's wonderful and Rockliff and lesbians are two of her favorite things.

Stormie runs her fingers through Elle’s hair, working it carefully back from the girl’s forehead. “French braid today?” She starts to section out the soft hair without waiting for an answer, working it quickly and easily into a french braid that hits a little past Elle’s shoulders. Stepping around her, Stormie tilts her head a bit, considering, before she reaches out and eases fine strands of Elle’s bangs to frame her face. “Hmm. How’s it feel? Not too tight?”

Elle gives a testing shake of her head, happy when nothing falls out of the braid. “Perfect. Thanks Stormie.” She smiles and moves away, leaving Stormie work on her children’s hair. She searches for a cardigan among her things spread out on the coffee table and sighs when she can’t find one where it should be. Sometimes, having so many girls in such a small space is really a pain in the ass.

Rocky stretches up from behind the couch in the living room of the suite, a wad of soft looking dark green fabric in her fist thrust in the air. Her hair is a mess when she peeks at Elle over the back of the couch. “Looking for this?”

She jumps and nearly trips over a bag on the floor. “Oh my god, Rocky!” she hisses. “What the heck do you think you’re doing?”

“Napping.” She sinks back down behind the couch, spreading out on her back. She tucks the cardigan under the edge of the couch.

“It’s not even noon.” Elle walks around the table and couch to stand at Rocky’s shoulder. “You got up two hours ago and you want to nap?”

“Last night’s concert was exhausting.” She drapes one arm over her face and throws the other out to rest her hand on the other girl’s foot. “You should come down here and nap with me.”

She stares at Rocky for a second before shrugging; it’s not like they were going to get a better shot at some time to themselves for the rest of the day. She folds herself down to the floor, somehow managing not to dislodge Rocky’s hand from her foot as her butt hits the carpet. She’s in dark jeans and a tight camisole, which is why she needs the cardigan that she knows Rocky was just holding but can’t seem to find.

Rocky moves her hand to Elle’s thigh, squeezing lightly. “I said nap with me, not sit with me.” With a soft groan she rolls onto her side, facing Elle with a small smile. She reaches out and touches Elle’s stomach, humming at the softness of her cami. Her hand slides up to her ribs and higher, tracing the bottom edge of her bra through her shirt. Her knuckles bump against the curve of her breast.

“Everyone’s awake…” Elle scoots closer to Rocky in an attempt to keep them hidden longer. She can hear everyone else getting ready for their lazy day out in the adjacent rooms, no real plans except exploring the city for a while.

“I know.” Rocky shrugs and cups Elle’s breast through her bra and shirt, smile widening. “Are you going to lie down with me or not?” She rubs her thumb along the curve of her, smile breaking into a grin when Elle’s mouth falls open; her nipples are always sensitive and Rocky won’t deny that she kind of loves it.

Elle’s breath quickens at the attention, and she finally stretches out on the floor next to Rocky. Rocky’s still in her pyjamas, shorts and a loose tank top and no bra, and she bumps her denim clad knee against Rocky’s bare one as she scoots closer.

Her hand settles on Elle’s hip for a second but can’t stay still, following the curve to her waist and up to her ribs and back down. She loves Elle’s curves, the way her waist seems positively tiny whenever she’s not hiding it with baggy cardigans and sweaters. “Mmm.”

She leans forward and brushes her nose against Rocky’s. “You’re such a weirdo.”

“Because I nap behind the couch?” She sneaks her fingers under Elle’s cami to rest on the bare curve of her hip. “Or because I’m feeling you up behind the couch?”

Elle shakes her head, bumping their noses together again. “Because you think you have to hide my clothes to get me behind the couch with you.” She smiles and tilts her head up just enough to brush their lips together.

Rocky laughs into the kiss, little more than a press of their lips together before they part. She slides her hand further under the shirt, fingertips bumping against the bottom edge of Ell’s bra. “Can I?” she asks, working a finger under the edge.

She nods, biting her lip. Rocky’s hands are fantastic, fingertips calloused from years of playing guitar and sparking tingles of pleasure as they brush her skin while pushing her bra up. It’s a little awkward but completely worth it when Rocky’s fingers seek out her nipple. Her mouth falls open on a pleased sigh.

She lightly rubs her thumb over the stiffening peak of Elle’s nipple, fingers and palm curving around her breast. She keeps playing with her nipple, wiggling closer to brush her lips against the corner of Elle’s mouth and over the curve of her cheekbone. Rocky smiles as Elle drops her head, giving Rocky better access to her ear.

“If you tell my mom I’m sick and that you’re gonna stay with me, we can have this place to ourselves for a few hours,” she whispers into Elle’s ear. Rocky shifts her hand enough to gently pinch her nipple just to hear her breath hitch. “How’s that sound?” she asks, kissing at Elle’s jaw.

“Rocky!” Stomie’s voice cuts through their little bubble behind the couch. “Where are you? We’re getting ready to head out.”

The girls are separate in an instant, Rocky pressing herself against the back of the couch and Elle putting her clothes back to rights. Rocky grins and runs a hand through her hair, making it an even bigger mess. Elle glares at Rocky a little before speaking up.

“I’m waking her up, Stormie. She fell asleep behind the couch again. We can meet you downstairs in a few minutes if you want to start heading out.” She pokes Rocky in the stomach.

“Thank you, Elle. We’ll be waiting in the lobby.” They hear everyone making affirming noises as they tromp out of the suite, the door closing behind them with a loud click.

“Oh my god, Rocky!” Elle smacks the other girl’s shoulder, embarrassed. “We almost got caught.”

Rocky rolls her eyes. “But we didn’t. We were fine.” She sits up slowly, yawning. “So much for staying here alone for a few hours.”

“Don’t pout, it’s not attractive.” She undermines her words by leaning in for a kiss. “C’mon, get dressed.” Elle stands and holds a hand out to Rocky. “And give me my cardigan?”

She laughs into the kiss. With a sigh, she digs under the couch for the clothing, takes Elle’s hand to pull herself to standing and finally hands over the cardigan. “Alright, alright.” She leans down for another kiss, a hand settling on Elle’s hip.

Elle lifts herself onto her toes so Rocky won’t have to stoop quite so much, but stops the kiss before it can get too heated. She takes a step back and pulls the cardigan from Rocky’s fingers. Putting it on she says, “Get dressed and do something about your hair.”

Her grin is wide as she ruffles her own hair, making it an even bigger mess just to see Elle make a face at her. “Sure.”

“I’m going downstairs so you won’t get distracted.” Elle brushes her fingers along Rocky’s stomach as she walks away, heading toward the entryway to stick her feet in her shoes. “Five minutes, Rocky, or I’ll send Rydel up here to get you.” It’s a sound threat because Rydel won’t hesitate to fireman carry Rocky out of the room.

She laughs and moves to dig through her own suitcase for something to wear. “Okay! Be down in a minute.”

“You better.” With that Elle heads out of the suite, closing the door quietly behind her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they go to a zoo and everyone has fun. Or something. Yes.


End file.
